goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dimelo by Lydia Deetz ft henry and June, 18 volt and 13 amp
Lyrics Henry: Oh, you got my heart beating rápido You got the boom like your name's J'Lo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino 13 Amp: We were, two stepping on the dance floor And now ya, still telling me you want more Podemos bailar 'till ya feet sore Tengo a few moves at a top drawer (aye) I grab your hand, we start to step (aye) We salsa dance and move correct (aye) She got me in deep like a scuba (woo) I'm telling she hotter than Cuba Henry and June: The way you move, the way you move Makes me wanna get close to you 13 amp: I had to Whatsapp my amigos She moving like she from Puerto Rico Henry: Oh, you got my heart beating rápido You got the boom like your name's J'Lo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Henry and June: Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino 18 volt: Shakira, Shakira Still no fighting tonight Wanna be startin' something, guilty feet ain't got no rhythm That's George Michael moonwalking with Michael Jackson Rihanna she give me wild thoughts Baby take off like planes at Heathrow Airport Figure 8 make man take bait I never really knew that she could dance like this Henry and June: The way you move, the way you move Makes me wanna get close to you 18 volt: I had to Whatsapp my amigos She moving like she from Puerto Rico Henry: Oh, you got my heart beating rápido You got the boom like your name's J'Lo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Henry and June: Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Lydia Deetz: Pulled up, turning up and it was you that I saw Mamacita, nice to meet ya, started dancing some more Back to the table couple drinks we're just gonna pour Then I whisper in her ear, "I've never seen you before" Your body like an hourglass and now an hour pass (hey) And now it's getting dark, how about we just leave this bar We can reach the stars, places new, that's my task Me and you can go cruising see some blues up in my car Henry and June with Kids: The way you move, the way you move Makes me wanna get close to you 18 volt, 13 amp And lydia deetz: I had to Whatsapp my amigos She moving like she from Puerto Rico Henry and June: Oh, you got my heart beating rápido You got the boom like your name's J'Lo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino Oh, it's a party Oh, it's survival Oh, it's a party Oh, it's survival, oh You got them hips like Shakira Smile like Camila Got me feeling Latino